luigi_mansionfandomcom-20200223-history
D-Boss: Chilly Ride
The mission "D-Boss: Chilly Ride" is the boss mission of the Secret Mine, and the fourth boss mission in the game. In this mission, Luigi must fight the Shrewd Possessor, who possesses a large chunk of ice and tries to escape through the mines. Luigi must have precision aim and timing to fight it, as he is using a bomb-shooter to knock it out of the ice. However, he must also be quick, because the machine is slowly heating up, and Luigi must get off before it overheats. These mission do not have any Boos to collect. For the gem locations, go here. Mission Blurb "Bingo! I've found the possessor ghost hiding in the Workshop! And if we've learned anything, it's that where there are possessors, there are Dark Moon pieces!" Starting Dialogue "Luigi, you ready to go get that Dark Moon piece, son? I know you're not exactly the...personification of courage, but I'll remind you to be careful anyhoo. Remember, where there's a Dark Moon piece, there's likely a possessor ghost guarding it!" "Speaking of possessors, they only showed up when all this started, so I don't know much about them. But I can say one thing for sure: they're smarter than your average ghost. Also, they're clearly the most powerful ghosts in the valley. It's no wonder our mysterious villan chose them to guard the Dark Moon pieces! Anyhoo, it's high noon, sonny! Let's show 'em what we're made of. Off you go!" New Ghosts * Shrewd Possessor Mission Goals Overall Goal * Open the door to the Workshop. Once inside, search for the Dark Moon piece. * The possessor is trying to get away, and the sled is overheating! Catch him, and retrieve the Dark Moon piece! Other Goals * Retrieve the Dark Moon piece. Story After being pixelated outside the Workshop, open the door, otherwise you won't be able to get through! Then enter. When Luigi turns around from closing the door, he comes face-to-face with the Shrew Possessor, who possesses the ice in the floor, and starts running away with the Dark Moon piece. During the calamity, Luigi is knocked onto a bomb-gun on skis, which he will use to stop the possessor. The Shrewd Possessor and the ice monster As the both of you go down the tunnels of the mine, Luigi must fire bombs at the segments of ice covering its face, then fire a bomb it its mouth to stun it. Like all bosses, it is split into three phases, with each phase gaining the monster another segment of ice to break off. Phase 1 Luigi must fire bombs at the 8 segments of ice covering its face. As he hits it more and more, it will gat farther and farther away from him, making timing an important factor to consider. Once all eight chunks have been removed, the cold monster will charge at Luigi with a gaping mouth. At this point, Luigi must shoot a bomb into its mouth. It's better to wait until it's close and then shoot, or else the possibility of missing is high, and you only have enough time for barely two shots. If it hits Luigi, the overheat meter will raise by a lot. If Luigi successfully fires a bomb into its mouth, it will explode, knocking Luigi and the possessor into the Frozen Pit. This possessor uses portals to get around, meaning it only charges once, but will fly through several portals to get Luigi. The ground here is only snow, so moving is no problem. Once the possessor it stunned try to suck it up, and end the first phase of the fight. The possessor will fly into another ice chunk, and Luigi will be knocked back onto the bomb-sled. The second phase has begun. Phase 2 This phase isn't much different from the first one, except the middle chunk is now broken into two pieces, making the total of nine ice chunks. At this point, you should aim for the middle pieces first, because they're hard to hit from far away. Once you blast all the chunks away, and fire a bomb in the monster's mouth, the possessor will be knocked out a second time. This time, the middle of the floor is iced over, making it slightly harder to move there. Once the possessor stuns itself, suck it up again, and begin phase 3. Phase 3 This time, the middle chunk is split into three pieces, making the total number of chunks ten. Use the same strategies as last time, and the fight should be over fairly quickly. Once the possessor is out, Luigi will find the floor is iced over even more, with the bottom and top-left portions iced along with the middle. Let the possessor stun itself once more, and capture it for the final time. Ending the mission After Luigi grabs the fifth Dark Moon piece, E. Gadd calls to (attempt to) say: "L____! C__ ___ h__r me? Wh___ ___ ___? ____ _____ ___ ___ __ c__ ___ ___! H___ on!" Luigi ends the mission after nearly slipping on the ice beneath him. After Mission Dialogue "Criminy! Where in tarnation were you, Luigi! I could barely follow you! I was worried you were too deep into the mountain for the Pixelator to bring you back! So, did you capture the possessor? What about the Dark Moon piece? WOO-HOO! Great job, Luigi! Let's send that possessor ghost down to the Vault." "All right, hand over that Dark Moon piece, and we'll clean it up." "I reckon some more fog has lifted. Let's take a look." "Hmm... That place... I better take a reading with the Parascope. Uh-oh..." Videos Trivia * After destroying the ice monster for the second and third times, the cutscene shows the Shrewd Possessor as white, even though he should be colored yellow and red respectively. Category:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Missions Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Secret Mine Category:Secret Mine Missions